the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonas Andersson
Jonas Andersson (born April 14th 1999) is a Swedish student who attends Nerdton High School. He attended Colham High School from 2011 to 2016. He is well known for speaking with a Scanian dialect (which many girls find attractive) and being very smart, possessing a lot of experience with computers and mathematics. This is to the extent where he was moved to sixth year classes in his fifth year at Colham High School for maths lessons, and was entered into the Pedian Genius of the Year contest during his time in third year, earning third place, disappointed to not have fared as well as his older brother Edvard Andersson, who got into the contest a few years before and won. Jonas additionally has an interest and talent for video games, often visiting The House of Video Games That No One Played and watching early episodes of Angry Video Game Critic. His favourite games are Overtail and Synaesthesia: The Light Ascent. He was involved in the production of the Punchender supported film King Pooey, though it is unknown what he did for it. Jonas has strong knowledge of first aid techniques, and his ability to perform CPR came in handy when Edvard's heart stopped from Harry Smith honking the RustBucket 2000's horn in Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever. Since the events of this episode he has notably gained an aversion to watching people fight, and will only be tempted to attack someone if he has no other choice. In school, Jonas likes to cause mischief sometimes. He is short sighted and has worn glasses since the episode Harry Smith Aces a Test, though he wears contact lenses in PE. He was known to suffer from frequent back pain, which improved with physiotherapy; he started wearing a back support brace for this since the episode Bjørn Henriksen's Drunk Driving, though he was seen without it in Samuel Davidson's Fitness Camp. He is also a planner in Morten Larsen's temporarily closed gang The Hovedpersons. Jonas was born in Malmö. His family later moved to Pewdstersund via Dundundun Dimension Warp. However, Edvard was severely bullied at Pewdstersund Primary School for his high intelligence, physical weakness and short sightedness, so his family moved to Swotford and subsequently Nerdton in 2004. In The Bully TV series Jonas is voiced by Bert Ahlberg, who is also Morten, Edvard, Oskar Andersson and Torbjørn Larsen's voice actor. Relationships Family Jonas lives with his father Oskar Andersson, his mother Åleta Andersson (née Åleta Söderlund) and his older brother Edvard Andersson, who attends the University of Dundundun and is similarly skilled with computer coding. Due to Edvard's poor health since recovering from a heart operation, he has decided to avoid trouble and detentions to ease his own stress and so he can look after him outside of school time. His behaviour grade in school has improved due to this. He also helped to code Edvard's game Funky Bomber during his absence from university, and he is responsible for some of the concepts and coding of The Island's Sword, an RPG Edvard is working on. Cousins Jonas' cousins who live nearby are Norwegian Morten Larsen, Danish Bjørn Henriksen and Icelandic Svörfuður Hilmarsson. Other cousins who moved back to their respective home countries are Agner Riis from Norway, Max Cederblom from Sweden, Leo Jespersen from Denmark and Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson from the Faroe Islands. Out of all his cousins, Jonas gets along best with Morten and Bjørn. He collaborated with Svörfuður most commonly when the two attended Colham High School together, though he now spends most time with Morten, who is highly protective of him. He is also known to have similar feelings in return; in Genesiscide College's Field Trip, he and the rest of his cousins helped to push Matthew Rolfe and Richard Soul out of a stolen RustTrucket 4000 the pair would otherwise have used to crash into Morten, who was too injured to escape. Edvard steered the truck away just in time and it rolled into a ditch; Jonas suffered injuries from this, though he has since recovered. Sexual status Jonas is heterosexual and has been dating fifth year pupil Isabelle Drakenberg since November 2013. The two benefitted each other in school; Jonas boosts Isabelle's maths skills while Isabelle is bringing on Jonas' physical abilities, which are now good unlike his brother's. Despite not seeing each other in school anymore, they still maintain their very close relationship. Harry Smith and David Marshall were mildly jealous when he first started dating her. Jonas is additionally considered very attractive by the girls in his Colham High School class, who placed him at number 2 in the original Cute to Ugly Spectrum. He was due to be moved up to number 1 had he not transferred to Nerdton High School. Rivalry with Ärnesti Jonas disliked Ärnesti Jukanpoika for deliberately crashing into Edvard with his moped, causing one of the latter's legs to become partially immobile for some time. Ever since, Jonas often threw mud and dog poop at Ärnesti's house whenever he visited Kilallt. He once hurled rotten fish through Ärnesti's bedroom window, hitting him in the face. This caused him to scream "HÄIVYYYYY!!", while Jonas walked away laughing. Incidents such as this, along with Morten beating Ärnesti up for injuring Edvard, provoked Maarjo Mägi and Coran Hewitt to be mean to Jonas and his cousins. He has a strong hatred towards these two in addition to Ärnesti. In Morten Larsen's Fury, Jonas witnessed Ärnesti and Maarjo entering his house dressed as policemen and beating Edvard up. Morten became enraged over this and eventually shot the pair. Other relationships Jonas' best friends are Blair Cameron, Zack Blowers, Thomas Wilkinson, Asbjørg Fjelde, Annabella Nylund, Patrick McCrae and Dylan Cook. He also gets along well with Harry Jobson, Jenny Templeton, Akköz Gündoğan and Joshua Turner, the latter of whom lives next door to him. Since the events of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists he has been friends with Harry Smith, often getting him out of trouble at school. In Harry Smith: Trapped in a Cage!, he notably rescued Harry from a cage Samuel Davidson had the idea of locking him in for his bad behaviour by cutting it open with a blade he found on the ground. Jonas was later seen standing on top of Samuel, who became secretly afraid of him. Despite these events he and Edvard were sent to Samuel's fitness camp called The Davidson Camp; Jonas went through issues similar to Samuel's bad treatment of Edvard and the other weakest campers, though Edvard helped him and the rest of the campers to escape in Edvard Andersson's Great Escape. This lead to Samuel getting arrested in Dundundun Prison for five years before he became obese and died of a heart attack in February 2017. Jonas once had a friend named Henrik Karlsson, whom Edvard met at Coding Dojo in Dundundun in 2011 and introduced to him. The three often played retro games together. However in July 2013, Henrik was shot dead by a member of the Sinco Terrorist Association, deeply upsetting Jonas and Edvard. Appearances Season 2 *Harry Smith Spreads Gas (appears but has no lines) Season 4 *Harry Smith Aces a Test *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey (appears in Edvard Andersson's thoughts) *Harry Smith and the School Uniform (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Heist Season 5 *Natalie Skelly Gets Suspended *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Sally Brittan Gets Spots (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Sports Day (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher *The Destruction of Colham High School *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Morten Larsen's Cousins (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has) *Harry Smith and the Prison Boxing Match *Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction (appears in Morten Larsen's thoughts) *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery Season 7 *Harry Smith's Horrible Homework *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! *Mae MacDonald: High and Mighty Leader? Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Harry Smith's Lucky Love Escape *Harry Smith Steals Catriona McMillan's Car (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever *Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis *Harry Smith in Deep Trouble (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 9 *Harry Smith's Vile Vacation *Kenny Kendrick's Time Bomb (appears in a dream Annabella Nylund has) *Harry Smith Goes to School *Harry Smith's Pool Party (mentioned) *Harry Smith Takes the Biscuit *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! Season 10 *James Smith: BE QUIET! *Happy Birthday, Zoe Kennedy! *Harry Smith Goes Nuts *Bjørn Henriksen's Drunk Driving *The Black Foot Gang Rules OK! (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 11 *Harry Smith's Train (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 12 *Edvard Andersson's Appointment *Patrick McCrae and the CloudySound Spambots Season 13 *Morten Larsen's Fury *Harry Smith: Trapped in a Cage! *Samuel Davidson's Fitness Camp *Edvard Andersson's Great Escape Season 14 *Genesiscide College's Field Trip *Patrick McCrae's Day in Hospital *Morten Larsen's Athenian Abduction *Harry Smith and the Worlds of Dreams Season 15 *Edvard Andersson's Computer Disaster Video game appearances Jonas appears as a non-playable character in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Ärnesti Jukanpoika throws him in a time machine Blair created, sending him into a conformist-infested future under the rule of Queen Narciss. Her minions capture Jonas and try forcing him to produce pop music, and is thrown into a hole in her castle's dungeon when he refuses, with the fall breaking his arm. Svörfuður Hilmarsson later finds him. Jonas finds a photograph of Darcie Cantor's present version with a crown drawn on it, helping the protagonists discover the connection between her and Queen Narciss. He is soon sent back to the present and rushed to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. Quotes *"Stop! Harry didn't write that letter!" - appears in Harry Smith's Lucky Love Escape *"Aargh, all thanks to some idiot boy racer blaring crappy music..." - appears in Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever *"Ow! My back!" - appears in various episodes *"Leave the rest to me. This is Nordic work!" - appears in Harry Smith's Heist *"But don't you want everyone to know you're a genius?" - appears in Harry Smith Aces a Test Category:Bespectacled characters Category:Characters Category:Characters of Nordic descent Category:Common Love Interests Category:Gamers Category:Males Category:Nerds Category:Nerdton High School students Category:Protagonists